Summer Fun of Camping
by electrical fox
Summary: What happens when Haruhi wants to go camping in the woods? The Host Club goes along too, of course. Much to her dismay,she allows them to come along. But certain twins want to make this trip one they'll never forget... HikaruXHaruhiXKaoru mainly HikaHaru
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Otherwise I would make sure that Hikaru and Haruhi were together, but I don't, so life sucks.

* * *

Chapter One: The Situation

* * *

It seemed like a relaxing day in music room three. Hunny was sitting at a table with his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. Mori wasn't too far, he was gazing out the window. Kyouya was on his laptop mostly likely selling one of the host member's possessions. Tamaki seemed to be focused on another one of Haruhi's freebie puzzles from the supermarket. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. For the moment.

"Would you two just go away?! I was trying to study!" With that stated, Haruhi stormed into the room, obviously annoyed by two certain twins.

"Well, studying isn't everything, you know, Haruhi?" Kaoru followed her along with Hikaru. "I mean, sure studying is good, but don't you think you do it a little too much?"

"I barely get to study when I'm here, and when I go home, I barely get study time there. So, in my book, I see no study time." She glared at them. "And it doesn't help that you two are constantly bothering me, either."

Tamaki walked over to them along with Hunny, Mori and Kyouya, wondering what the commotion was about. "What's going on?" Hunny asked them quizzically.

"Apparently I can't study because I do it too much according to these two." Haruhi explained to Hunny. Tamaki glared at the twins.

"Why do you two doppelgangers insist on harassing my daughter?!" Tamaki said throwing yet another fit caused by the twins.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno, we get bored easily and Haruhi is always a fun addition to the day." Haruhi glanced at him. "Didn't we go over that I wasn't your toy?"

Hikaru hid behind Kaoru and peeked over his shoulder. "Um, short-term memory?" he laughed nervously.

Haruhi sighed. " I guess this would be a nice time to tell you guys." Hunny tilted his head a bit, hugging Usa-chan close. "Tell us what, Haru-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Don't tell me you're quitting the host club?! I thought you said you'll stay and that you loved being a host! Why?! Why are you doing this to Daddy?!" Tamaki went into his little corner of despair and was overwhelmed by depression.

"Senpai. I'm not quitting the host club." Haruhi reassured him, and with that he was back to his old happy-go-lucky self. "Then tell us, Haruhi, what you want to tell us."

"Well, I'm going away for a week. Like a mini vacation in a vacation before the semester starts again." Haruhi looked at their expressions, everyone except Kyouya and Mori had a distraught look on their face.

"So you are leaving us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. They hugged each other and wailed. Hunny was just as upset as they were. "Are we allowed to come, Haru-Chan? We're gonna miss you."

"Yes, and besides Tamaki may not be able to deal with you out of his presence. So I suggest allowing us to come with you. I mean, we'll stay away if you want but we'll be nearby." Kyouya pushed up his glasses as he inputted into the situation.

"Mommy, that is a wonderful idea!" Tamaki was overjoyed. Haruhi looked at them and smirked a bit. "Too bad it's camping and you guys probably have no idea how to camp, especially in the woods. With bugs and dirt that you have to sleep on." She was hoping that would gross them out enough that they wouldn't want to come anymore.

"Hmm. I think I'm up for that challenge. What do you say, Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at his twin and smirked. Kaoru smirked back. " I'm up for it." Hunny jumped up and down. "I wanna try it too!" Mori nodded in agreement. Haruhi knew she should've expected that from the host club.

Tamaki stood up and smiled. "Then it's settled, we're all going camping!" Haruhi looked at him, confused. "Hold on, Hold on. I thought you guys were going to stay somewhere far from me?!"

"Now what fun would that be? Besides, we want to be with you." Hikaru and Kaoru both hugged her and snuggled her. Haurhi knew she was stuck now; there was no doubt about it. It was six against one. She had already lost the fight.

"Alright, Alright. You guys can come, but you guys are going to need the right gear first." Haruhi sighed and got out a notepad and began writing down a list of things for each of them. She handed them each a list and watched them as they studied it.

"So what exactly is a tent?" Kaoru questioned as he looked it over. "And a sleeping bag?" Hikaru added.

Haruhi knew that she would have to show them exactly what they needed. She was already regretting what she was about to do. She would have to take them to her house to show them in person what each item was. She didn't want to describe something due to the last time she explained what a plastic pool was and the other host members mistook it for an inflatable boat. Or they made her seem like she mistook it for a pool.

"We're gonna have to go to my house so I can show you what is what." Haruhi gathered her bag and books and walked towards the door. She had somewhat of an idea about what she had done, but she prayed to God and her mother that everything would turn out fine.

* * *

A/N: Character's maybe a little OOC, so leave reviews, good or bad so I can make it better. I want this story to go well. I like camping so I made a camping story besides


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, if I did, I'd be one happy person. But sadly, I don't.

* * *

Chapter Two: See You at 8 o'clock

* * *

_Haruhi gathered her bag and books and walked towards the door. She had somewhat of an idea about what she had done, but she prayed to God and her mother that everything would turn out fine._

The host club decided to take a mini field trip to Haruhi's house, they were used to going over her house now and days. Tamaki looked at his list and looked at Haruhi. "What exactly is camping, Haruhi? Is it a game?" They walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"No, it's not a game. It's more like a way to enjoy nature. Usually, it's peaceful and tranquil, but I have my doubts that this trip is going to be either of them." Haruhi opened the door and invited them all in. After getting situated in the common room, Haruhi went to her closet and pulled out many strange looking items or least to the host club, it looked strange.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" She held up a metal canteen decorated with autumn leaves. "Um, isn't that the thing they use in the desert?" Kaoru examined the canteen.

"Yeah, they're used in the desert but they can be used anywhere," Haruhi explained to them. "You have to fill them up with water so that you don't dehydrate from lack of water. It is a must for a camping trip."

"So? Can't we just bring bottled water or something?" Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulders. "It would be less of a hassle."

"That would be littering, so no. Canteens only. Ok, moving on. What is this?" She held up a cloth that wrapped up a few poles.

The twins looked at her quizzically. "Shouldn't you know what it is? We thought you suppose to know what it is since you're explaining it to us." Haruhi twitched a bit in irritation. "I was asking you guys what it was, I know what it is." She unraveled the cloth and poles and began to set it up in her room. "This is a tent. You need it to sleep in when you're camping. It keeps things you don't want in, out."

"Haru-chan? When exactly were you thinking about leaving?" Hunny looked at the clocked that hung on her wall. "Well, I was planning to leave at 5 o'clock while it's still light outside. It's about 3 o'clock now." Haruhi began repacking her stuff and rewrapping the tent.

"I guess we can leave at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, so we can set up camp early and go hiking and stuff. Plus, that'll give you guys time to get your gear today." Haruhi looked at the rest of the host club. "So, do you guys want to the camping store to get your stuff?"

"You continue to get yourself ready for tomorrow, Haruhi. We can take care of the rest, in the meanwhile, get some study in." Kyouya said while pushing the others out the door. "Come on, gentlemen. We have shopping to do."

"Bye Bye, Haru-chan! We'll see you tomorrow!" Hunny hugged her before he left on the shoulders of Mori. And with that, the host club had left her home. She had finally gotten some peace and quiet. She visited her mother memorial and kneeled down.

'Mom, can you see this? I have to go camping with the host club. It seems like everywhere I go, they always there. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. At least I know they will always be there if I ever needed them. Please, please give me peace of mind and patience to deal with them tomorrow.'

* * *

Next Morning: 7:30am

* * *

Haruhi had just finished her breakfast when she heard the sound of cars pulling up. She ignored the sound, thinking it was someone else. The host club wouldn't be there for another half hour or so. At least, they shouldn't have been there this early anyways. She decided to take a peek out the window and she saw three limousines in a line outside her apartment. She sulked down slowly, it was them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She was reluctant to open the door but she did anyway. There stood a man dressed like a butler and happily had his hand outstretched. "Can I take your bags and items to the car, Ms. Fujioka?" He smiled softly. She gave him her stuff and looked down from the railing and saw the club waving to her from their car.

They seemed to be in their commoner incognito summer wear. The twins were both wearing sleeveless hoodies and jeans with teared holes in them. Hikaru's shirt was blue while Kaoru's was orange. Hunny was wearing a short sleeved tee with pink plaid shorts with Mori somewhat matching him except his shorts were dark blue. Kyouya still seemed to very well dressed with a white collar shirt and deep purple shirt underneath with jeans. Tamaki was dressed in a plain tee and jeans. So they were set, clothes wise.

'Why are they here so early? Damn rich people.' She sighed and locked her door and walked down the stairs behind the butler. When she looked at the cars, only one carried the host club members and that was the first car. 'So what's up with the other two cars?' Haruhi thought to herself as she got into the car.

"Hey guys, what's up with the other two cars?" She questioned them as she found a seat next to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Well, isn't it obvious? That's our stuff, Haru-chan." Hunny chirped happily. "Your stuff? As in your "camping gear" stuff? What did you get?!" Haruhi looked at them in disbelief. Tamaki smiled happily.

"Well, you said get everything on the list and we did. And the Commoner's Market was so much fun, Haruhi! The people there were so helpful! You should have been there!" Tamaki seemed a bit too overjoyed for Haruhi's liking. 'I go there almost every day.'

Haruhi sighed and looked out the window as they began driving. She knew it was going to be a long hour ride. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other and switched their seating where Haruhi was seating in between them. "Ok Haruhi, truth or dare?" The twins smirked.

"How old are we? Do we really have to play this game?" Haruhi looked at them somewhat displeased in their little game. "Come on, Haruhi. We promise we won't make the truths too personal and the dares too daring." Hikaru reassured her. "Besides, we're only 2 minutes into the ride. We have 58 minutes left." Kaoru smiled. "So, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll pass, you guys." Haruhi sighed and looked around and noticed all eyes were on her except Kyouya, who seemed to be preoccupied with something on his laptop.

"If you don't pick one, we're gonna pick one for you." The twins smiled slyly. Haruhi knew that couldn't mean any good if it was coming from those two. "Alright, alright. But shouldn't you save this game for tonight when we're around the campfire? It'll be more fun, trust me."

"Hmm. Sounds like it would be more fun." Kaoru agreed with her. "Plus, it'll be dark. So we'll wait." Hikaru smiled. "So what are we going to do for the time being?"

Tamaki had suddenly got an idea. "I know let's play the commoner's game of 'I Spy.' I heard it was an amazing game!" He was really excited about the game.

"I'll pass on that. That game gets boring, fast." Haruhi looked down and noticed that something was on top of her hand. It was another hand and it seemed like it belonged to one of the twins. Hikaru. He was gazing out the window, watching the scenery as they drove pass everything.

'He must have placed it there thinking nothing was there. If I move it, he'll start a fuss so I better not make any sudden movements.' Haruhi thought to herself and from where they were sitting, no one could tell, so she didn't worry too much about it.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and Hikaru and smiled softly to himself and gazed out the window. He knew something was going to happen during this trip, but he didn't want to place his theory just yet. At least not until he had solid evidence.

* * *

A/N: Okay Okay. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. And I know I kinda made the twins a little bit more annoying than normal, but I'm going to make up for that later on in another chapter. Sadly, I'm basically freewriting this out. I had no intention on writing a story about Ouran but I did. So, this is all off the top of my head -.- I'm also trying to keep everyone in character but that's hard as well. It'll get better. So R&R okay? It'll help and you can flame if you want. But only good flames that will help me become a better writer. Thankies Loves.

Electrical Fox


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Disclaimer: As always, and probably forever, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I would be one happy cookie if I did. I don't own the characters either.

* * *

Chapter Three: Conversation and Tasks

* * *

_Kaoru looked at Haruhi and Hikaru and smiled softly to himself and gazed out the window. He knew something was going to happen during this trip, but he didn't want to place his theory just yet. At least not until he had solid evidence. _

Haruhi had woken up from her small nap that she had taken. She knew she hadn't leaned on either twin because she had a sore neck from sleeping with her head tilted back. She noticed that everyone else had also taken a quick nap or least she thought so. Kaoru was still awake, looking out the window.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I see you're awake now." Kaoru smiled softly. "Everyone just fell asleep not too long ago." Hunny fell asleep against Mori, who was also sleeping. Tamaki was catching Z's also leaning and somewhat drooling on a tired Kyouya.

"Were you awake the whole time, Kaoru?" Haruhi looked at him. "Yeah, pretty much. We'll be there soon, in about ten minutes or so."

She looked down to see her hand free from Hikaru's, whose hand was on his lap with the other propping up his sleeping head.

"Haruhi, you know, when Hikaru and I like the same but there's only one of it," He looked at her and then out the window again. "I usually let him have it."

Haruhi gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Kaoru? If you like it too, then you two should split it." Kaoru laughed a bit. "Yeah, that's easier said than done."

Haruhi smiled at him. "You love Hikaru so much that you would give up something for him, even if you liked it, too?" Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. But it's okay, he needs to learn much more than I do."

He smiled as he watched her gazed from the window to her hand. "You miss his hand already?" Haruhi looked at him, defending herself. "What?! No! I don't know what you're talking about!" Even though she didn't want to admit it, she did miss the warm feeling of his hand.

He laughed again. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Haruhi glared at him. "I'm glad that entertained you." Kaoru smiled. The car had came to a stop and they heard the doors of the other cars open and close. Haruhi looked around. "I guess we have to wake up everyone, huh?" Kaoru nodded in agreement. "There's a certain that you have to wake up everyone. First, wake up Hikaru. Then he'll wake up Mori and the Boss." Kaoru smirked a bit. "Then the Boss will wake up Kyouya and Hunny-Senpai."

Haruhi smiled and quietly went along with his plan and gently nudged Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru, wake up. We're here." Hikaru stirred a bit and woke up. "Huh? Where's here?" Kaoru looked at his twin and pointed to Mori and Tamaki.

"You gotta wake up Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai, Hikaru." Kaoru opened the car door to get out. "I'm gonna help get everything unpacked."

Hikaru woke up Mori and Tamaki, who seemed to be having a great dream. Mori woke up with a simple call of his name and not wanting Tamaki to disturb Hunny and cause disaster, he decided to carry out Hunny himself. The only ones left in the car were Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya, who was still sleeping.

"I think we better get out of here before something bad happens." Hikaru motioned to Haruhi in a 'let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here' kind of way. Hikaru exited the car and a kind chauffer had helped Haruhi out of the car.

Tamaki was left in the car with the sleeping Kyouya. He was hesitant to wake him up, so he decided to wait a bit. As he waited, he noticed that there was drool on Kyouya's shirt and he knew if Kyouya found out he drooled on him, he would be dead. Not only because of the drool, but also because he was woken up.

Tamaki tried to wipe the stain away in a vigorous manner, accidently knocking off Kyouya's glasses. As if a blizzard had blasted through the car, Tamaki felt Kyouya's icy glare right on him. The Shadow King had awaken and wasn't too happy at all.

"K-Kyouya! It's nice to see you awake!" Tamaki opened the door and quickly left the car and climbed up a tree. "Don't let him hurt me! I'm sorry, Kyouya! Your arm was just so comfortable!!"

Kyouya looked at his arm noticed the drool on his sleeve. He made a mental note to himself. Burn it and kill that idiot. Kyouya got out of the car and walked over to the others. The butlers and chauffeurs were still unpacking the cars.

Haruhi just happened to glance over at the pile of camping supplies that was growing bigger with every passing minute. "What is all of that?! What did you bring?" Tamaki was slowly descending from the tree. "Exactly what you said to bring." Kyouya heard Tamaki's voice and sent a cold glare his way, sending him back up the tree. "Mommy, why are you being so mean to me?"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi and looked at the stuff. "So, Haruhi, what should we do first?" Haruhi had totally forgotten to get into the mindset of camping. "Well, we should go through all of that," she pointed to the steadily growing pile, "and sort out what is necessary and what is not."

Hikaru and Kaoru went to the pile and pulled out a blue and orange bag that was labeled with the word 'tent.' "This is our tent, Haruhi. If you want, you can sleep in here with us." The twins gave their signature fox grins that surely caught the attention of Tamaki.

"Do you think Haruhi is going to stay in a tent with a pair of perverts like you?!" Tamaki pointed at them accusingly, still high in the tree. "As her father, I will not allow it!"

Haruhi turned to the twins and sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stay in my tent. Just to avoid anymore outbursts from Tamaki-Senpai."

She noticed that the chauffeurs and butlers had already unpacked everything and left. There was no turning back now, just an undeniable truth that she was stuck with the host club for a whole four days.

Hunny and Mori had already gotten their gear and already began setting up their tents. Hunny's tent was white with pink bunnies on the exterior with two extending rooms on the side. Mori's tent was dark blue and had set his right next to Hunny's. He was still placing the poles inside the tent to help keep it up.

Haruhi had thought for sure that the host club would've surely go and make the tents as big as mansions, but she must've guessed wrong. She turned to glance at Kyouya and how he was doing with his tent.

He had already had his set up and ready. He was sitting in a camping chair, reading a book about leadership or something like that. His tent was purple and black with two extending rooms coming from the sides also.

Haruhi began to set up her tent. Hers was red and maroon and a lot smaller than the others. So maybe they did go big.

'But at least they didn't go too big, like a house or something. That would defeat the whole purpose of camping.' Haruhi thought to herself. She looked at the tree where Tamaki was previously been and he wasn't there anymore.

She looked around and found him placing down a white box shaped package next to her tent area. In his hand, he held a small remote. Tamaki turned to see Haruhi watching him and went over to her. "I see you're wondering what this wonderful device that I'm holding does. Right, Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded her head slightly. "Just curious, Senpai, but what is it for?"

"Well, my sweet daughter, this is my tent and with the touch of a button, I won't be doing laboring work like you guys." He pointed to the twins, who were setting up their orange and blue, two-corridor tent.

He grinned and pressed the button. Haruhi looked at the box and nothing happened. Tamaki looked at the remote and pressed the button again. "Hm. That's strange, it seems to be broken." He continued to press the button over and over again.

"Moron, you didn't cut the string that is binding it together." Kyouya stated without looking up from his book. Tamaki laughed a bit. "Silly me. I should've done that first." Tamaki had gathered quite a crowd that was watching him. Hunny and Mori had finished setting up and came to see what Tamaki was going off about, along with the twins.

Haruhi examined the string from a distance and decided it wouldn't be a good idea to cut the string once the button was pressed. She watched as Tamaki pulled out a pocket knife and headed over toward the tent.

"Um, Tamaki-Senpai, I don't think it's a good idea to cut the string now." Haruhi warned him as he approached the tent.

Tamaki smiled. "I need somewhere to sleep tonight, don't I? Unless, you would rather me sleep with you in your tent." The twins looked at him and then at each other. "And he was calling us perverts." Hikaru and Kaoru snickered a bit as they finished setting up.

Haruhi looked down, irritated already. "Cut it." She didn't care much for the remark and decided to let him find out the hard way.

Tamaki bent over and cut the string on the tent and pop went to weasel. The giant tent had emerged out of thin air. The tent looked to be two floors and had three annex rooms, opposed to two. So basically, it was a house.

The impact of tent popping up had sent Tamaki back to the tree from which he had just descended from earlier. There, he was flopped over a branch like a deflated balloon.

Haruhi ignored Tamaki's cry for help from the tree and walked around the campground making sure all of the tents were in the right place. The tents had been set up in a circle formation, which was what she wanted.

Haruhi's tent was in between the twin's tent and Tamaki's tent. Next to Tamaki, was Kyouya's tent and next to him was Mori's. Hunny was in between Mori's and the twin's tent.

Hikaru looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Hey Haruhi, it's like almost noon, what are we going to eat?"

Haruhi went into her bag and pulled out a book and handed it to him. She also handed Kaoru a fishing pole, bait and a bucket. She gave Hunny a piece of paper with something written on it. She handed Mori the same thing.

Kaoru looked at the fishing pole. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Haruhi looked at him and showed him how to hold the pole. "You're going to go fishing and catch fish," she turned to Hikaru, "And Hikaru, you're going to go and find vegetation. That book will tell you what is good and what isn't." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and switched tasks.

"Haru-chan, all I got was 'sticks' and Takashi got 'stones.' We're not going to break bones, are we?" Hunny questioned her. Haruhi smiled. "Well, not really. We kinda need sticks and stones to start a fire to cook lunch."

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Hunny held up his beloved bunny to her. "Yeah, Usa-chan can go, too. Just be sure to get a lot of sticks and stones, okay?" Haruhi instructed them and with that, Hunny and Mori going around collecting items.

Haruhi looked up at the tree where Tamaki was last stationed and he was still there, this time.

"Senpai, I have something for you to do too, when you're done recovering and come down from the tree." Haruhi called to him from below. Haruhi went over to Kyouya, who was still reading.

"I take it you need me to do something as well, huh?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked at her.

"Actually," Haruhi looked at him without making eye contact, "I just needed you to make sure that everyone did their job. I'm going to search the surrounding area and see if there's anything interesting."

"Will do." Kyouya went back to reading his book again.

Haruhi walked between Mori's and Hunny's tent, walking through the lush green ferns and leaves that covered the ground. She was happy she decided to wear long jeans just in case there were ticks around.

She heard the sound of water running. 'Maybe a stream or creek?' Haruhi followed the sound the water and had finally found it. She bent down and let her fingers touch the crystal clear water. She looked at her reflection and saw another person standing next to her.

"I see you found the creek, Hikaru." She smiled and stood up and looked in his bucket and noticed that there weren't any fish in it. "Hard time?"

Hikaru looked at her. "Why do you think I'm having hard time? It's just that there aren't any fish in this stream." Haruhi laughed a bit and took the fishing pole from him. "Here, let me show you how." She baited the hook and placed the line in the water. "Now, Hikaru, you just wait."

" Do you know how boring that gets? I mean nothing is biting." Just then, he heard something splashing about and noticed Haruhi reeling in a fish. "How did you do that?" He looked down in embarrassment.

Haruhi smiled, unhooked the fish and placed it in the bucket. "Patience."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N: Okay. I tried to make this chapter a little lengthier and put some more involvement in it. Not really working apparently. I'm trying my best, this is my second story and honestly, I hate brain storming. So I'm writing this of the top of my head, I write what comes to mind actually. I'm trying to keep them in character and that's hard all together. But it's okay. Remember to read and review okay?

Electrical Fox


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or characters, if I did, the video game that's out over in Japan would be here in America. But sadly, I don't.

* * *

_Chapter Four: A Circle is Circle, You Know…_

* * *

" _Do you know how boring that gets? I mean nothing is biting." Just then, he heard something splashing about and noticed Haruhi reeling in a fish. "How did you do that?" He looked down in embarrassment. _

_Haruhi smiled, unhooked the fish and placed it in the bucket. "Patience."_

Hikaru laughed a bit. "Yeah, that's kinda difficult to have if you're me." Haruhi looked at the water and back at Hikaru. "I should leave you alone so you can fish." She gave him back the pole. "Have fun and don't worry if you don't catch a lot of fish, three should be plenty and you have one already."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah."

She walked off in the direction that the water was flowing. Hikaru watched her and sighed. 'What is this feeling that I'm getting all of sudden? It's like it only appears when Haruhi is here.'

Hikaru was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his line. He reeled it in and had caught his first fish. He turned to call Haruhi back and show her, but she was already out of sight. He placed in it the bucket and went back to fishing.

* * *

Somewhere else where

* * *

Hunny's arms were piled with sticks and Mori's with stones, carrying Usa-chan on his shoulders. "Takashi, I was watching the weather channel before we left this morning and they said that there might be a thunderstorm tomorrow night. What's Haru-chan going to do?" Hunny was obviously upset, the host club knew how Haruhi got when it came to thunderstorms.

"Mitsukuni, she'll be fine. Don't worry. She has us." Mori smiled softly and they both headed back to the campsite.

They both returned to the campsite and saw Kaoru holding a basket full of fruits, berries, and leafy vegetation. "Mori-Senpai, Hunny-Senpai, you're back. Did you guys run into Hikaru or Haruhi yet?" The two cousins shook their heads. "No, we haven't."

Kyouya stood up and spoke. "She went to explore the area and Hikaru is most likely still fishing. You guys shouldn't worry about them." He pushed his glasses up again and looked at the tree where Tamaki was last seen. He was gone. 'He must've retreated to his tent.'

* * *

Back to Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi had followed the flowing stream for a while and she was wondering when it was going to end. Just as she thought of it, the stream ended at a small water area with waterfalls and a small spring next to it. 'Wow, this is so perfect. A nice place to relax and I'm sure the others would like this place too.'

Haruhi smiled and turned around to head back to campsite. She pulled out her cell phone that the twins gave her. She wanted to make sure that everyone made it back safely. She called Hikaru first, to see if he had finished fishing and made it back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

He answered. "Haruhi? Where are you? Did you make it back to the campsite?" Hikaru was asking more questions than she could answer. Haruhi followed the stream back. "I'm coming back now, did you make it back yet?"

Hikaru followed the stream in its flowing direction. "No, I decided to head your way because you really shouldn't be out here alone, you know." Haruhi could hear the trace of worry in his voice. "Yeah, but I found something that everyone will like." She informed him about the place she had found. "Hey. Look, I'll meet up with you in a few, okay?"

Hikaru hung up the phone continued to walk through the woods, carrying his pole and buck of fish. Not too long after walking, he was able to Haruhi walking towards. He didn't know but he was really happy to see her.

Haruhi had seen Hikaru and had picked up her pace a little to see him. "Hey, did you catch anything since I've been gone?" She asked him as they approached each other. Hikaru looked at her and showed her the bucket.

"Yeah, but will this be enough?" Haruhi took a glance in the bucket and noticed that there were about five fish in the bucket. "Wow, Hikaru. How did you manage to catch that many fish?"

Hikaru smiled. "Patience." Haruhi smiled and started walking again. "Let's go. We don't want Senpai going crazy and worrying about us." Hikaru nodded and followed suit. When they both reached the campsite, it looked like Tamaki had assembled a search squad to find Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Alright, Men. Formation A, which is Kaoru and Hunny-Senpai, you go and search the east woods while Formation B, Kyouya and Mori, search the west woods." Tamaki was pointing in all sorts of directions and barking orders. Hikaru and Haruhi walked up.

"Uh, Boss? What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru asked him. Tamaki turned around and saw Haruhi and hugged tightly. "Oh Haruhi, my precious daughter! Did that sly, devil Hikaru hurt you?" Haruhi was being squeezed so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"No, but you are Senpai. Let go!" She wormed her way free of his intense hug. She took a few breaths to get her breathing regulated again. She glanced at him. "I see you're back up and running like usual."

"Haru-chan, are we going to have lunch now? I have cake!" Hunny held up at least three different kinds of cakes. Haruhi nicely dismissed him. "No, that's all right, Hunny-Senpai. You can have cake. Anyways, do you guys collect the stick and stones?" Hunny nodded and pointed to a huge pile of sticks and stones. Haruhi was too shocked for words

"Wow. That's a lot of it." She looked at Tamaki. "Since you didn't do anything, Senpai, you can set the stones in a circle and put a few sticks in the middle. Think you can handle it?" The twins smirked and drew something on a piece of paper and gave it to Tamaki.

"Here, Boss. This is the right way to make a campfire." Hikaru said assuring him. "Yeah, Boss, it's a campfire circle, so it's not supposed to look like a real circle." Kaoru smiled, "It's the commoner's way." Tamaki looked at them. "Really? This is what it looks like? Thanks for the help." Tamaki went over to the stones and began setting them in the form as it was on the paper.

Little did Tamaki know, the twins were playing another one of their tricks on him and he was too oblivious to take notice. Circle is a circle. Period.

Hikaru gave Haruhi to bucket fish. "I take it you're going to need these, aren't you?" Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Hikaru." Hikaru walked over to Kaoru gave him his signature smile. Kaoru walked over to Haruhi. "So do you need any help with cooking?" Haruhi smiled a bit. "Kaoru, can you even cook?"

"Uh, does burning down one of our mansions interfere with me learning how to cook?" Kaoru laughed sheepishly. Hunny came over hugging Usa-Chan. "Yeah, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are horrible cooks. They both burned down a mansion each." So, in other words, the twins destroyed two mansions. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. "But still, that doesn't hinder the fact I want to learn how to cook," Kaoru and Hikaru smirked and looked towards Tamaki, "Especially, with beautiful girl such as you, Haruhi." Hikaru held her hands and gave her a sincere, yet devilish smile.

Tamaki glared at him. "You shady doppelgangers… How dare you speak to your sister in that tone!' he was having one of his spazzing moments again. "Kyouya!! Tell them not to harass their sister! Send them to bed without dinner!" Tamaki pleaded to Kyouya, who was back to being on his laptop again. "I have to be honest with myself, where has my youth gone?" Tamaki sulked and continued to set up the stone circle and sticks.

Kaoru and Hikaru both put an arm around her. "So, Haruhi, when does the real fun start? Like truth and dare?" They both said in unison and grinned. Haruhi looked at them as she cleaned the fish that Hikaru caught. "Funny. I thought the game was called truth OR dare?" The twins smirked, "What fun would that be if you were able to chose truth or dare," Hikaru started, "then people would choose what they prefer to by all means avoid humiliation." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi had set the fish on sticks after she cleaned them. Tamaki came over with teary eyes. "Haruhi, you're not really to play such a horrible game, are you? Especially not with these two idiots?" He pointed to the twins accusingly. "It couldn't hurt to try, Senpai. I mean, it's just a harmless game." She shrugged a bit. "'It's just a harmless game' she says." Tamaki looked as if he were in despair. "Hey Senpai, did you finish the circle?" Haruhi asked him.

Tamaki jumped up with joy and pride. "Why, of course! It's the best circle I've ever created with laboring hands." Haruhi looked at the circle and looked back at Tamaki. "Um, Senpai, that is a square with rounded corners." Tamaki looked at his 'circle.' "No, Haruhi, that is a circle that is used by commoner's when they go camping." Hunny and Mori came over and looked at Tamaki's creation. "No, Tama-chan, that's a square with rounded corners, right Takashi?" Mori nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's a square."

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "Only a dummy would not know that it was square from the beginning." Tamaki suddenly felt as if his face was temporarily replaced with a donkey's face. He turned to look at the twins who were laughing their heads off. "I can't believe he actually did it!" Kaoru was doubled over, dying laughing along with his brother. "He really thought it was a circle!" Hikaru was in tears from laughing so hard.

Tamaki stormed over and picked up both twins by their collars. "Why would you do something like that?! You told me it was commoner's circle! And now you two idiots made me look like an idiot!" he yelled at the two twins , who were still in laughing state. "We were bored, Boss," Hikaru toned down his laughing a bit to explain. "Yeah, we needed something to do." Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.

"Tamaki-Senpai, you should've known. Circle is a circle." Haruhi told him. Hunny was sitting in a chair eating cake with Usa-chan. "Yeah, Tama-chan. A circle is a circle." Mori also added his input. "A circle is a circle." Tamaki looked at Kyouya. Still busy on his laptop, without looking, he spoke to him. "A circle is a circle." Tamaki would have usually went to his corner of despair, but he wasn't in a room, so a tree would have to do for now. He crouched into fetal position and sulked to himself. "Damn shady twins…"

The twins laughed and fixed the square and made it into a circle. Haruhi had a lit a fire with the sticks within the stone circle and carefully placed each fish stick (ha ha, get it? fish stick? The fish is on a stick. Nevermind. Continue.) in the ground and leaned it ever so slightly so that the fire would cook it. After a few minutes, the fish were done and completely ready to eat. The host club had finally eaten lunch together after a day full of chores and humiliation or just on Tamaki's part.

When the host club was done eating, everyone started to get chairs and pulled them up next to fire. Kaoru was carrying two chairs, obviously one for himself and one for Hikaru. Haruhi noticed that the sun was getting close to setting. She went to go get her sleeping bag ready to put in her tent when she noticed another figure carrying all of the sleeping bags. It was Hikaru and he was helping everyone with their sleeping gear. "Hey Haruhi, were you looking for your sleeping bag? I have it right here if you want it." He smiled softly and walked towards her. "Do you need help carrying any of that? It seems like a lot, Hikaru." Haruhi offered to help him as he handed her stuff over to her. "Nah, I got it. If you want you can help me place the sleeping bags in everyone's tent." Haruhi's nodded and helped him out. She dropped her stuff off in her tent and went to help Hikaru.

Kaoru was watching them secretly from the corner of his eyes. He was kinda interested in what they were doing. Haruhi helped put the sleeping bag in everyone's tent and in no time they were done. The only one who needed to put their stuff in their tent was Hikaru and Kaoru's. Haruhi looked at Hikaru. "Do you still need help with that?" Hikaru smiled. "I wouldn't mind the help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N: Okay, that's chapter 4 for you. I had really bad writer's block over the weekend, so I wasn't able to post up when what I wanted when I wanted to. But it's here. I'm slowly but surely adding more HikaHaru moments, slowly. I don't want it to go too fast, but not too slow either. It's getting there and once again, a little out of character for everyone. I'm still trying to get better but it's all good. Stay tuned for chapter 5, coming soon to a computer near you. Remember, read and review.

Electrical Fox


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Period.

* * *

Chapter Five: Truth and Dare and Noogies

_Kaoru was watching them secretly from the corner of his eyes. He was kinda interested in what they were doing. Haruhi helped put the sleeping bag in everyone's tent and in no time they were done. The only one who needed to put their stuff in their tent was Hikaru and Kaoru's. Haruhi looked at Hikaru. "Do you still need help with that?" Hikaru smiled. "I wouldn't mind the help."_

Kaoru smiled and looked at the campfire, watching the flames dance around which an occasional pop of the embers. He then focused on a specific stick that was leaning against another stick. After watching them for a while, the one stick had finally broke free of the other stick and leaned over to other side, leaving the one stick standing alone. But they were both still next to each other.

Kaoru knew this was happening between him and his brother. He didn't mind because he knew one day they would have to split up but he also knew that they would always have each other.

'Kao-chan? Are you alright? You seem really deep in thought." Kaoru was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Hunny pull up a chair next to him. "Yeah, just thinking about a lot, you know?" Kaoru laughed a little, "but I don't think have a lot to worry about now."

Hunny looked down into the flames, "I think Hika-chan likes Haru-chan, but he seems oblivious to his feelings." Kaoru smiled, "Yeah, I know. I've realized that when we were in Karuizawa last summer. It's been a year later and he still doesn't know what his feelings are towards her." He sighed, "But it seems now he is realizing his feelings now. He's been spending a lot of time with her."

Hunny smiled and chirped, "Yeah, it's good because he's finally taking that next step." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Though Kao-chan, there's gonna be storm tomorrow. I'm worried about Haru-chan." Kaoru face had lit up with excitement. He had gotten an idea and he wasn't going to put it on the back burner just yet.

"That's great, Hunny-Senpai! I mean, not for Haruhi, but for Hikaru, he can make up for that time in Karuizawa and make things better tomorrow." He said in a hushed-voiced, not wanting the others to hear, especially Tamaki. Who knows what would happen if he found out that Kaoru was trying to get Hikaru with Haruhi.

"You're trying to Hika-chan to realize his feelings completely?" Hunny tilted his head in question. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, hopefully Haruhi is with Hikaru tomorrow. I doubt they won't be, I mean, look at them now." Both Hunny and Kaoru looked at Hikaru and Haruhi.

Haruhi was fixing Kaoru's sleeping bag when she noticed Kaoru and Hunny looking at her and Hikaru. 'Why do I have a feeling they're staring at us?' She looked at Hikaru was already finished with his sleeping bag. Haruhi handed him Kaoru's sleeping bag.

"Hikaru?" She looked at Kaoru and back at him. Hikaru responded to his name. "Yeah, what's up? Anything wrong?"

"Well, nothing's wrong but is there a reason why Kaoru and Hunny are staring at us?" She pointed secretly to the two nosy boys. Hikaru looked and noticed that they were staring also. "Um, not that I know of. I mean Kaoru always seems to keep an eye on me but I never actually witness it." He laughed a little. Haruhi smiled a bit, "I guess you two always make sure each is safe, huh?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, but this time I don't think he's only watching me this time. I think he's watching us and to think that Hunny-Senpai is joining him." He gently placed Kaoru's sleeping bag in the tent.

"Well, that's done. So what now?" Haruhi looked at the sky and noticed it was darker than before. "I guess we can make s'mores and play truth or dare." Hikaru smirked. "You mean truth AND dare, right?" Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Hikaru went over to Kaoru and Hunny. "Any reason why you two were scoping Haruhi and I out?" Kaoru put up his hands defensively, "Nothing really wondering what you two were doing. But I can see you were just putting the sleeping bags in the tent." Kaoru laughed nervously. "Right, Hunny-Senpai?" Hunny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Hika-chan, we were just wondering what you doing."

Hikaru nodded, "Well, we're about to make s'mores and play Truth and Dare. Are you two up for it?" Kaoru smirked, "Am I ever not up for something?" Kaoru had something up his sleeve and Hikaru knew it. Tamaki came over, "Alright you two, no playing any sneaky or sly things on Haruhi, got it?" The twins looked at him, "Hmm, Boss, who said that we'll," Hikaru started, "play sly and sneaky games on Haruhi?" Kaoru finished and they both flashed their devilish grins.

Haruhi looked around. 'I take it that those three are automatically playing, but what about the others?' She went over to Hunny and Mori, who were sitting down watching Tamaki and the twins bicker. "Mori-Senpai, Hunny-Senpai, are you guys playing the game with us?" Hunny nodded, along with Mori's usual head nod in agreement.

"Of course, Haru-chan." Hunny stated excitedly. Haruhi looked in Kyouya's direction. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and enjoy myself here. Besides, things should get interesting." Kyouya got up and walked over to the campfire.

"Daddy is sitting next to his precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled and had seated Haruhi next to him. "Haruhi, I'll make sure those punks don't do anything to embarrass you." Tamaki reassured her. Haruhi sweatdropped and looked in the other direction. 'Sadly, I don't think I'm going to be the one who will be getting embarrassed.' She thought to herself.

Hikaru sat next to her and Kaoru sat next to him. "So, are you ready to play, Haruhi?" The twins asked her in unison. "I guess, I mean I'm already sitting down." She knew she was stuck, so she didn't try to defeat it. Hunny sat next to Tamaki and Mori sat next to him. Kyouya had taken a seat next to Kaoru. So, on the right of Haruhi was Hikaru and on her left, there was Tamaki. She sighed, she knew it was going to be a long night.

"Haruhi, you are first to go." Kaoru spoke to her, "So, I'm going to ask you a truth, then a dare, okay?" Haruhi nodded. "Alright." Kaoru placed a finger on his chin and make a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, what to ask you… Aha! I got it! If you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?" Haruhi looked at him. "I dunno, honestly. I guess would visit everyone I knew and say goodbye and hope for the best. Then I would try to get some laundry done and cook a meal for Dad."

Kaoru sweatdropped a bit, "Okay, not what I was expecting but you did answer truthfully. Now, dare someone here to do something." Haruhi looked at him question, "But aren't I supposed to ask the person truth or dare first?" The twins looked at each other and back at Haruhi. "No, that's why they call truth AND dare, Haruhi." They said in unison.

"Oh ok, Tamaki-Senpai?" Tamaki was so happy that if he was a dg, his tail would be wagging crazily. "Yes, Haruhi! What would you like me to do?" Hikaru whispered in her ear and handed her a handkerchief. "Are you sure that'll work?" Hikaru nodded. Haruhi turned to Tamaki, holding a straight face. "Switch clothes with the person on your left." Tamaki looked at Haruhi with joyous eyes, "So I switch clothes with you, Haruhi?"

"You wish, Senpai. Try your other left." Tamaki looked to his left and noticed Hunny. "There's no way I can switch clothes with Hunny-Senpai!" Hunny tilted his head, " Tama-chan is way too tall for my clothing." The twins smirked, "That's the point."

Haruhi pointed Tamaki to his tent and Hunny went to his tent. The twins waited outside of their tents. Hikaru was outside of Tamaki's tent and Kaoru was outside Hunny's tent. About at the same time, the twins were handed a pile of clothes from each tent and they met each other half way. There they switched piles and headed back to their starting place. Kaoru had handed Hunny Tamaki's clothes and Hikaru had handed Tamaki Hunny's clothes.

The first one to come from their tent was Hunny. He was wearing Tamaki's jeans and his t-shirt. He had to roll up the sleeve on the shirt a bit along with the jeans. "These clothes are way too big on me, right, Usa-Chan?" He hugged his beloved bunny and went to sit back at the campfire.

After a few minutes of waiting on Tamaki to come out, the twins were getting impatient. "Boss, what are doing? We're ready to continue playing the game," Kaoru called out to him, "so hurry up and come out!" Hikaru had went back to take his seat back next to Haruhi.

Everyone waited, anticipation taking over. Tamaki poked his head out of his tent, his face covered with his hair. "Alright, Boss. If you don't want to come out, Kaoru and I will make Haruhi do horrible things." Hikaru called to him, putting his arm around her shoulders and winked at her in the 'not-really-gonna-do-that-to-you' kind of way.

Tamaki gasped a bit and came out of the tent with Hunny's shorts that came up well over his knees and his shirt that barely covered his torso. He walked over and sat next to Haruhi, who sat very quietly.

The twins, on the other hand, were a wreck. They were going a hilarious fit of laughing. Tamaki got a little irritated and stood up. "Now it's my turn! I dare Hi.." Haruhi cut him off, "You have ask a truth first, Senpai."

Tamaki growled a bit to himself and he grinned slyly. He wanted to get back at the twins for humiliating him even though it was Haruhi who made him do it. 'Damn shady twins telling Haruhi to make me change clothes with Hunny-Senpai. I'll show them.' He glared at Kaoru. "Kaoru… I have a truth question for you, can you answer it?"

Kaoru had already stopped laughing along with Hikaru. "Yeah, yeah. Just ask me what you want to know, Boss."

"Well, Kaoru, amongst all of the people in this circle, who would you date?" Kaoru looked at him with a confused look. "Are you serious?" He looked at Hikaru, "He can't be serious." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it was a truth question after all, so you have to answer it. "Well, Haruhi. I'm not a homosexual as you like to depict Hikaru and I." Kaoru glared at him with irritation.

Tamaki obviously didn't think his plan all the way through and went to his tree of despair and sulked again. Haruhi looked at the twins, "You guys really gotta stop with sending him to the tree like that. Especially in Hunny-Senpai's clothes. It's kinda hard to take him seriously."

"Kao-chan, it's your turn to dare someone." Hunny spoke up. Kaoru placed a finger under his chin and began to think up a dare. 'I gotta think up something good. Something that will bring those two together.' He sighed and decided he'll think of something that would involve Haruhi and Hikaru later.

"Alright, Mori-Senpai. I dare you to wear your underwear on the outside of your pants." Everyone looked at Mori who got up and went to his tent. Within minutes, he returned to the group with his smiley face-print boxers on the outside of his pants. He taken his seat again and noticed that everyone looked like they were holding their breath.

"Laugh." He said monotonously. As if on cue, the twins started laughing their guts out again. They seemed to get an extreme kick out of this game. Haruhi and Hunny stifled their laughs as not to be rude. "Takashi, I thought you didn't like those pair." Mori looked at him, "I don't." Mori kept a straight face.

Mori looked at Hunny. "What's on your mind, Mitsukuni?" Hunny took it as the truth question and answered it. "Honestly, what's on my mind is taking my nap soon." That's Hunny for you. Kaoru looked at Hunny, "Hunny-Senpai, It's your turn to dare someone."

Hunny looked around, "Hmm, who to dare?" He looked at Kyouya but he looked uninterested so he decided to skip over him. And Tamaki was still at the tree, so that was a no go also. So, in reality, he only had the twins, Mori and Haruhi. "Haru-Chan! I dare you to sit on Hika-chan's lap for the remainder of the game!" He chirped happily. Haruhi looked at him disbelief, "Uh, Hunny-Senpai, are you sure that's the dare you want?" She didn't take notice to Hikaru, who was blushing a lot but was hiding it by looking down.

"I think it'll be cute if you do it." Hunny smiled. Haruhi sighed and sat on Hikaru's lap. "Am I too heavy, Hikaru? I Can sit next you if you want me." Hikaru shook his head still hiding his face, "No, you're fine. It's a dare so you have to do it," He looked up and smiled, fully composed, "Or you'll have to play the penalty game."

Kaoru smirked to himself. He knew if he played his cards right, Hikaru and Haruhi would get together. He still had one problem: Tamaki. He would do everything in his power to not make it happen. But he has a trick up his sleeve. He's just waiting to unleash it.

Haruhi knew it was her turn and she had a question for Kaoru. "Kaoru, why were you staring at me and Hikaru earlier today?" Kaoru got a massive chill and sweat dropped a bit. "Uh, from earlier? Well, like I said I was just wondering what you and Hikaru were doing."

Haruhi gave him the "I'm-not-buying-it" look. Kaoru put up his hands in defeat, "Fine, you got me. I was staring at you guys because I'm usually the one helping out Hikaru and you were helping him instead of me." Kaoru totally made that whole truth up, even though part of it was a true. "Kaoru, is that true?" Hikaru looked at him with concern and sincerity. Kaoru decided to go into his innocent mode.

"Yeah, just a little though. But I was so happy that you were with Haruhi. You finally expanded your horizons and decided to spend time with her." He smiled softly. "I'm proud of you." Hikaru laughed a little and got him in head lock. What came next? A noogie. Haruhi smiled at them. Kaoru had finally broke free of his brother grip and laughed, "Hey Hikaru, It's my turn to dare someone," he started, "and I believe I'm going to dare you." Hikaru nodded, "Alright, let's see what you got."

"Hikaru, I dare you to kiss the person that is on your left, but since Haruhi was on your left, you have to kiss her." He grinned.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Chapter 5 was difficult one for me because I kept getting writer's block and it was driving me crazy. But here it is. I wanted to leave a cliff hanger and I wanted Kaoru to have some parts in here. Poor Tamaki. Don't worry he'll be happy again. Maybe. Sorry about the characters, I'm honestly trying to keep them in character. Chapter 6 will be up as soon I regain sanity. I've been stuck in a dorm room for more than 24 hours from the horrible snow storms we've been getting… it's honestly scary. I'll be updating soon okay? Please read and review. Thanks and Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It is owned by Bisco Hatori. Good manga, go read it.

* * *

_Chapter Six: Kisses and Deep Conversations_

* * *

_Haruhi smiled at them. Kaoru had finally broke free of his brother grip and laughed, "Hey Hikaru, It's my turn to dare someone," he started, "and I believe I'm going to dare you." Hikaru nodded, "Alright, let's see what you got."_

"_Hikaru, I dare you to kiss the person that is on your left, but since Haruhi was on your left, you have to kiss her." He grinned._

Hikaru blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head, "Um, is there any way to like skip this dare? Not that I don't want to," He turned his attention to Tamaki who was being held back by Mori and Hunny. "There's no way I'm going to allow them to kiss." He was squirming around trying to break free.

"It doesn't have to be anything big or passionate, just a peck on the cheek is good enough."  
Kaoru smiled. Haruhi shrugged, "If it's only on the cheek, then sure why not?" Hikaru nodded and turned her head so that her cheek was facing her. He leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hm, Takashi? Do you think this is Haru-chan's first kiss? I mean between a guy and girl way." Mori nodded. With that, it seemed like Tamaki had exploded. "That is not part of Daddy's approval, Haruhi!" He had broken free of Mori and Hunny's grip. His arm was outstretched to stop Hikaru from kissing him. Sure, that was going to work. If there wasn't a root sticking up from the ground, that caused him to trip. Again. He accidently hit Hikaru's back, which caused him to kiss Haruhi on the lips.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi pulled away quickly. Hikaru had looked one way with a deep crimson blush on his face, while Haruhi looked the other way, with her two fingers on her lips. Her cheeks was slightly blushed also. She got up and walked to her tent. Kaoru watched her disappear into her tent and looked back at his brother.

"Hikaru? I'm sorry if that was a bit intense. If the Boss didn't interfere, it would've been a harmless peck." He noticed that Hikaru was still looking away. "Yeah, I guess," He stood up and walked towards his tent, "I'm gonna be in my tent for awhile." He walked over to his tent and went inside. Kaoru looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki's arm had yet again to cause another accident that he had intended to stop. He laid on the ground in disbelief. Kyouya looked at him. "Moron, you should've learned from the last time you tried to stop something like this," He pushed up his glasses, "well, you'll learn one day." He was referring to the time when Haruhi had to kiss Kanako Kasugazaki and Tamaki had a fit and cause them to kiss on the lips.

Tamaki still laid on the ground with tears running down his face, whilst Hunny was poking at him with a stick. "Tama-Chan seems to be in shock ." Mori nodded. "Yeah." Kaoru looked at Tamaki, "You can't control yourself, can you, Boss?" Kaoru shook his head, "I guess this game is on hold for the time being, since Haruhi and Hikaru left." He rubbed on the back of his head.

'What the hell was that? Why the hell would Boss do something like that?' Hikaru was in his tent, sitting on his sleeping bag, holding his forehead in his hand. 'You'd think that idiot would've learned better not to interfere with things. Why do I feel this way? It was just a kiss, my heart is going out of its mind.' Hikaru thought to himself. 'I mean to her, that kiss probably meant nothing.'

Kaoru walked in the tent and sat next to him. "Hey. Are you okay?" Hikaru still kept his head down, not looking up at him. "Don't tell me that trip up by the Boss was a mistake on his part." He shot him a side glare at his twin. Kaoru laughed nervously, 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.' He thought to himself. "Actually, the Boss tripping was on his part. I had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to have harmless kiss with Haruhi." Hikaru sighed, "Who knows how she is feeling right now? Most likely embarrassed is my bet."

Kaoru looked down and twiddled his fingers, "Well, if you want, you could go and find out how she is feeling. Or last try to make her feel better, you know?" Hikaru looked at him, "In all honesty, you should go do that since it was your idea." His twin looked at him in disbelief. 'That was the way I was heading with this.' Kaoru sighed and stood up, "Fine, I'll do it, but in return you have to take Haruhi and watch the sunset together."

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Hikaru looked him and saw that his brother had to the upmost serious look on his face. "Okay, you're not kidding. But what if she doesn't want to go?" Kaoru flashed a sneaky grin towards him, "Don't worry about it, just do it." And with that said, he left the tent to speak to Haruhi.

Outside, the others were sitting around the campfire just chatting away. Kyouya, Mori and Hunny were all engaged in a conversation, whereas Tamaki was sitting by himself, holding his teddy bear. "Kao-chan? Are you going to talk to Haruhi?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, only because my brother is too stupid to do it himself." He was hoping Hikaru would hear it and rush out to talk to Haruhi himself instead. But just as expected, he didn't.

Kaoru sighed and walked over to Haruhi's tent, gently tapping on the outside of her tent. "Haruhi? I came to say I'm sorry and to see if you are okay." Haruhi came out from her tent. "It's alright, it wasn't completely your fault, Kaoru." Kaoru laughed nervously, "Well, yeah. I kinda thought I'd make it up to you. Do you want to take a walk?" He smiled softly. Haruhi looked at him quizzically, "You do know it is dark out, right?"

Kaoru Nodded, "Well, yeah, but I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." Haruhi gave him a small smile. "At least, I know I can trust you." Little did they know that a certain prince like character was eaves-dropping on their little conversation. Tamaki crawled over to Haruhi and tugged at her shirt as if he were a small child wanting something from their mother. "Haruhi? Where are you going with that idiot-that-made-you-and-Hikaru-kiss-directly twin?"

"Tamaki-senpai, if I'm not mistaken, I believe it was you who tripped and made a harmless kiss on the cheek into an amazing, heart-racing…" Haruhi covered her mouth and looked down to hide her face of the blush that had crept across her face. "Haruhi?" Both Kaoru and Tamaki looked at her, confused. She almost finished her sentence of the kiss being an amazing, heart-racing, most memorable kiss she's has ever had. At least between her and a guy, even if it was just a peck. Was she really saying this about a kiss that happened between her and Hikaru? A kiss that was meant for fun and games? 'He probably thinks it was just an accident and nothing was intended, so it didn't matter.'

She regained her composure and looked back up at Kaoru, who was the exact replica of Hikaru. This caused her to blush again and turned away. "Um, Kaoru, weren't we suppose to take a walk?" Kaoru shook his from whatever thoughts he was having and nodded. "Yeah, we are. Boss, we'll be back shortly." He began to walk into the woods with Haruhi following suit. Tamaki just watched them both disappear into the trees.

Kaoru was the first to speak up after they have been walking for about ten minutes or so. "So, are you okay, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit confused, that's all." Kaoru smiled and leaned up against a tree, "Care to share about what's on your mind?" Haruhi saw this as a chance to get all of the stuff she needed to get off her chest. She was always there to hear others speak about what was on their mind. And here was Kaoru, waiting for her speak about what was on hers. Ready to listen.

"Well, I dunno, Kaoru. I don't know where to start, honestly." He looked at her and touched her lips with his fingers. "Maybe you should start here. How did it feel?" Haruhi was confused at first, but then realized that he was talking about the kiss. "It was much different from when Miss Kasugazaki and I kissed, but I guess that was because we were both girls. But this time, my heart felt as if it skipped a beat or stopped for a second." Kaoru nodded as he listened to her speak, letting her know he was listening.

Haruhi continued, "And we pulled away, my face got all hot and I couldn't face 'him' anymore. So, I went to my tent." Kaoru instantly knew who 'him' was. Hikaru. He gave her the 'is-that-all?" glance. She knew he wanted her to keep speaking and so she did. "I can't stop thinking about him or the kiss now, Kaoru. But I'm pretty sure he only thought of it as a game and an accident." Kaoru smiled a bit. "Well, I haven't gotten around to asking Hikaru how he felt afterwards." Haruhi looked at him with a serious face. "Please, don't tellanyone about what I said or anyone else. This is just between you and I." Kaoru threw up his hands defensively, "Who said I was going to tell anyone? That's why I asked you if you wanted to take a walk or not. Just the two of us."

He smiled to reassure her. Haruhi looked down a bit, she felt like she was confused. Something she hasn't been in a long time. She was thinking deeply when suddenly a finger came under her chin and lifted her head up. Her caramel eyes had met a pair of golden-amber ones that gazed into hers. For a brief moment, she thought she was looking at Hikaru again, but her sense came back to her "I know, what you're feeling, Haruhi. And believe it or not, some of us have been feeling the same way, some more than others. It just falls on the matter of fact who realizes it first and acts on it." Haruhi looked at him with a slight confusion.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled at her. "Nevermind that. That was just something to get your brain going a bit. Is there anything else you would like to say while we're out here?" Haruhi looked up at the stars and smiled. "No, that's all for tonight," she looked back at him, "Thanks Kaoru, for everything." Kaoru put his arm around her shoulder, "How about we head back before the Boss has a panic attack?"

Haruhi nodded. 'It felt good to have someone listen to me for a while. But yet still, what did Kaoru mean by 'it just falls on the matter of fact who realizes it first'?' She thought to herself and sighed. She didn't want to think too much, enough was going on in her head already. "Hey, Haruhi?" She shook her thoughts away and focused on the direction from which her name came from. She noticed Kaoru was walking with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah?" She looked at him with concern. "When you need someone to talk to you or anything like that, I just want you to know that I'm always here to listen, alright?" Kaoru looked at her and smiled. Haruhi smiled back, "Yeah, I will. Thanks Kaoru, again."

The two friends then walked back to campsite together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N: Okay okay, a long break, but a short chapter. Sorry about that, working and school and composing a story really don't mix well. My goal plan was to have a chapter up at least once every week, but that didn't happen. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully chapter seven won't be as long as a wait. My birthday is Friday and spring break starts then. YAY me. But don't worry I'll to keep posting. Until the next chapter, Readn and review and I'll see ya around. Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's disclaimer: Sorry guys, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If only….

* * *

_Chapter 7: Tent Talk and S'mores_

"_Yeah?" She looked at him with concern. "When you need someone to talk to you or anything like that, I just want you to know that I'm always here to listen, alright?" Kaoru looked at her and smiled. Haruhi smiled back, "Yeah, I will. Thanks Kaoru, again." _

_The two friends then walked back to campsite together._

As they approached the campsite, everyone had deserted the campfire. "Where did everyone go?" Haruhi looked around and saw the outline of shadows in each of the tents. "So everyone called it a night already? We didn't even get to make commoner s'mores yet." He then went and grabbed the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

Haruhi sighed, "The other would be pretty upset if we didn't invite them to join, wouldn't they?" She went over to Tamaki's tent and tapped on the curtain-like door way of his temporary home. "Um, Tamaki-Senpai, we're making s'mores. Would you care to join us?"

Tamaki poked his head out, "Are you done fooling with those foolish twins?" Haruhi just looked at him, "If I say yes, will you come?" Tamaki jumped up rather excitedly. "Yes! I will join you and partake in this gathering of making s'mores. Something like a father and daughter should do together."

Haruhi laughed a little at Tamaki. He was always referring to her as his 'daughter,' Hunny and Mori most likely looked at her as a little sister. Her thoughts on Kyouya were a bit iffy, he most likely thought of her as his debtor. The twins on the other were a different story. Kaoru was becoming more of a best friend who would sit and listen to her. Hikaru, on the other hand, she wasn't too sure what he was to her. She would think that since Kaoru was like a best friend, so would Hikaru. But that wasn't the case.

When she thought of Hikaru, she would feel a bit lifted and dreamy. She kinda had a feeling about what she was feeling but she didn't want to make false assumptions and look like a fool. It's not like she was automatically excited when she saw him, but something deeper. 'I have to figure this out sooner or later.' She sighed and noticed that both Kaoru and Tamaki were shaking Kyouya's tent. That seemed like that was their way of coaxing him out of it.

Hunny and Mori were already out of their tents and sitting around the fire again. Haruhi looked around and began counting. Tamaki… one. Mori and Hunny… two and three. Kaoru… four. Kyouya… five, if Tamaki and Kaoru could get him to come out. When she's counted herself, that made six. So, ultimately, that made one person missing from the group. She looked back at Kaoru and Hikaru's tent. She went over to Hunny and Mori. "Hey guys, did Hikaru come out of his tent?" Mori and Hunny looked at each other and shook their head. "Not since the game, Haru-Chan. Are you looking for him?"

"Well, it would be nice if everyone could be here." She looked at the tent and took a deep breath, "I guess, I'll go and ask him if he wants to join us." She looked at the two, with the 'will-you-please-go-and-do-it-for-me' look. But to her dismay, they were somehow in engaged in a friendly game of thumb of war. With that being apparent, it meant they weren't going to do it. "Haruhi."

She turned around to see one of the twins, who had called her name. She became distracted by the feeling of a slight blush creeping across her face. She shook her head from her distraction and looked back at the twin. Once again, she regained composure and looked up. She then noticed it was Kaoru, the total opposite of who she was expecting. "Did you need something, Kaoru?" Kaoru pointed behind him, "Well, since the Boss and I's hands are tied with trying to get the Dark Lord out of his lair, could you get Hikaru for me?" Haruhi looked at him and turned on her heels.

'I knew he was the shadier of the two.' Haruhi thought to herself walking to his and Hikaru's tent. 'I can't believe he's making me do it. Everyone else has to be in on this.' She had reached the tent and lightly tapped on the side. "Hikaru, it's me Haruhi. Aren't you going to come out?" No response had made it back to Haruhi. "We would really like it if you joined us. We're making s'mores." She waited for a response that time, and still no answer.

Haruhi sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to come inside and get you out myself." She reached her hand in the tent and waved it frantically, hoping to catch his attention. She poked her head inside and looked around in the tent to find Hikaru sleeping in his sleeping bag. 'Well, I guess that is the reason why he hasn't answered me the first few times.' She thought to herself. 'But sleep or not, he still should've answered or at least give me a heads up.' She knelt down and gently tapped on his shoulder. "Hikaru, can you…" She noticed that his shoulder was unusually soft and took a better look at him. More like she took a look at a pumpkin with goofy face carved into it.

While she was examining the dummy, a large, dark figure began to cast its shadow behind her. Haruhi took notice to this and began to freak out just a bit. 'Okay, that shadow wasn't there two seconds ago.' Although slightly afraid, she remained her composure and slowly turned around to face the figure. Only to come face to face with a large, hairy, monstrous creature. She was about to scream in terror until a hairy paw had covered her mouth.

"Haruhi? What are you doing in here?" Haruhi looked at the creature and tilted her head in question. Strangely, the creature knew her name. What was even stranger was that it could talk and it sounded like a familiar voice. She removed the paw from her mouth. "Uh, how do you know my name?" The creature reached for its head and removed it from upon its shoulders, only to reveal Hikaru.

He placed his mask on the floor and sat down, Indian style. "So, what brings you here?" Haruhi looked at him, "Well, we were going to make s'mores but we didn't want to start without you." Hikaru huffed and smirked. "Or maybe_ you_ didn't want to start without me." Haruhi looked away, slightly blushing, "Not likely, just thinking about Kaoru." Hikaru laughed a bit, "I was just joking, you know." She looked at him, "Now it's my turn to ask questions. What the hell were you doing with that ridiculous costume on?" Hikaru looked at the head next to him. "Isn't it obvious? I want to give the others a scare of their lives."

Haruhi looked at him, "By dressing like a bear?" Hikaru's face fell to a frown, "It's supposed to be a wolf, Haruhi." She looked at him and then around the tent, "You were going to scared everyone else? Without Kaoru?" Hikaru stood up and placed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling of the tent. "Well, yeah. I know we're always doing things together, but who says we'll always be together?" Haruhi looked at him, slightly amazed. "Okay, am I talking to Kaoru right now? That was something too mature for Hikaru to say." He looked at her, "You make it sound like I never say anything mature once in a while."

"Actually, this is the first time I've witnessed it." Haruhi smiled a bit. "Hey, I'll be out there to make s'mores in a few."Haruhi nodded and walked toward the exit and stopped abruptly, "Hikaru, if you're still worried about what happened earlier with the game, it's okay. Tamaki-Senpai is just an idiot.' He looked at her and smiled softly, "Alright, I won't worry. But before you go, can I ask something of you? If it's not too much to ask." Haruhi listened to him, "Alright, sure. What's up?" Hikaru blushed softly and looked at her, "Would you like to come with me to watch the sunset tomorrow?" With that said, his eye quickly gazed at something else other than her.

"Sure, we could do that. I'll see you when you come out, alright? Maybe we could talk more about it then." She smiled and left the tent. Outside, Kaoru was on the side of the tent, obviously eaves-dropping on their conversation. Being that he heard Hikaru finally ask Haruhi to watch the sunset with him, he began to dance a victory type dance, that one might do if they were playing football and had just made a touchdown. "Kaoru? What are you doing?" He jumped up in surprise, not noticing Haruhi behind him. Kaoru regained composure and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, I was stretching, it's been a long day, don't you agree?" Haruhi looked at him, "Yeah, it has. Well, Hikaru is going to join us for s'mores."

Kaoru smirked and wanted to know if what he heard was right. "So, any plans for tomorrow?" Haruhi thought for a second. "Well, I'm supposed to watch the sunset with Hikaru tomorrow. Why? Is there something you wanted to do?" Kaoru shook his head, "Nah, I was just wondering. I hope you have great time with him. He's probably still hung up about what happened earlier." Haruhi looked at him. "I told him not to worry about it. But I don't know why everyone is so like shocked about the kiss. I mean it was just a kiss. Nothing too major."

Suddenly, Tamaki appeared behind and turned her toward him. "Just a kiss?! Are you kidding Haruhi? You're supposed to save those lips until you are married! Daddy wants to make sure you are as pure as spring water when-" Kaoru pushed Tamaki away, "Goodbye, Boss," he looked back at Haruhi, "Haruhi, look, maybe it was just a kiss for now, but what if something more blooms from this event? Did you ever take that into account?" Haruhi looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Tamaki once again sprung into between the two talking, "Haruhi, don't let that evil doppelganger implant ideas in your head! Daddy knows when they are up to no good." Kaoru became just a tad bit irritated with Tamaki and once again pushed him away, this time with a bit more force. "Boss, would you please give us just a moment?" He turned to Haruhi again, "Okay, what I mean is that…" He paused for a moment. Hikaru had came out of the tent. He didn't want to say more. "It's nothing important right now." Kaoru smirked at Hikaru and held up Tamaki's teddy bear. Hikaru smirked back. "You guys truly are evil." Haruhi smiled and walked towards the campfire.

Mori and Hunny were both preoccupied with Hunny's precious stuffed bunny, trying to feed it tea and cake. Haruhi looked over and saw Tamaki sulking next to his tree again. She began to look around and pick up the right sticks for roasting marshmallows. She soon had a handful in her hands and was beginning to have trouble holding them. 'I just need one more,' she thought as she reached for one last stick. Just as she had her on the stick, another hand had placed itself over hers. Haruhi looked up and her eyes had locked onto amber eyes once more.

"Hey, you need any help?" This time, it wasn't Kaoru's voice. A soft blush crept across her face and she looked down. It was Hikaru and her heart began racing, "Um, no, I'm alright. I got it." She fumbled with the sticks a bit. He took the sticks that were in her hands away from her. "Sure, that means 'Please, help me.'" He smiled and walked over to the campfire to put the sticks on the table next to the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows. She followed him and placed her one stick that she had in her hand down. "Hey, Haruhi, since you've been here, you haven't worn anything girly." Hikaru looked over at her and leaned against the table. Haruhi looked at her clothes and looked back at him.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Hikaru called his brother over. "Kaoru, can you come over here for a second?" Kaoru came over without any delay. "Yeah, what's up?" Hikaru pointed to Haruhi's attire. Kaoru looked at her and looked at his brother again. "This seems to be a problem, Hikaru. But as always, if there's a problem, there's always a solution." Haruhi slowly backed up, she knew where this going. The Hitachiin brothers were going to try and make her wear something their mother designed.

"Here, try this Haruhi." They tossed her a bag with something in it. "But I don't want to change right now." Haruhi looked in the bag and to her surprise, it wasn't something pink. Kaoru looked at her, "You don't have to change into now. It's tomorrow outfit." She sighed, she absolutely knew there was no way of getting out this.

Haruhi went and placed the bag in her tent and walked over to the table, and signaled everyone to come over. "Alright, it's time to make s'mores. Does anyone know how to make them?" Everyone else just looked at her, wondering if she was going to continue. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." She continued and grabbed a marshmallow and placed on the end of a stick. "Okay, everyone just put a marshmallow on the end of their stick like this." She looked around and noticed that everyone had set up their stick. "Well, it's seems like you guys are naturals at this. Okay now let's set up the chocolate and graham cracker. Just put the chocolate in between the crackers." She demonstrated with hers and the others followed suit. She placed her marshmallow up to the fire, hoping the others would just follow along.

"So, Haru-Chan, how do we know if they are done or not?" Hunny looked at her. Haruhi looked at her marshmallow and notice that hers was a toasted brown color and pulled it away from the fire. "I like mine when it's toasted, warm enough to melt the chocolate." Tamaki had his marshmallow in the fire and quickly pulled it out as he noticed that it had caught on fire.

"Ahhh!! Haruhi! What should I do?!" Tamaki waved the flaming stick around. He waved it around, almost striking Hikaru with it. "Hey, watch Boss. Just blow it out." He leaned away from the frantic Tamaki. Tamaki quickly blew out the flame and all that remained was a charcoal piece that was supposed to be a marshmallow. He looked at it and gave a quite discouraged look at it. Haruhi, kind of feeling sorry for him, walked up to him with her treat.

"Here, Tamaki-Senpai. You can have mine." Tamaki looked at her, "But it's yours Haruhi." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "I could care less about sweets, remember? Besides, I'm tired and I want to get some rest. It's been a long day." She handed him the s'more and walked back to her tent. She waved to the others as a goodnight signal. Everyone waved back and turned their attention to Hikaru.

"Why is everyone staring at me for?" Hikaru just looked at them with a deadpan look on his face. Kyouya was the first one to speak up, since he hasn't really spoken for a while. "Well, we were all wondering what you and Haruhi were talking about in the tent. Just out of curiosity," Kyouya fixed his glasses and pushed them up a bit, "it was hard to keep Tamaki from storming in there." Hikaru notice that Tamaki was too busy eating his treat with a joyous look on his face, as if he just had the best thing ever invented.

"Well, she came to get me to come out and make s'mores, which I did." He took a bite out of his s'more. Everyone just stared at him. "What? Nothing happened." Hunny looked at his bunny. "Sounds like Hika-Chan is in denial about what really happened." Mori nodded in agreement. Hikaru jumped up defensively, "Honestly nothing happened. Why would I lie?" Kaoru placed his head in his hand. "Are you sure?" Hikaru suddenly remembered that he had asked Haruhi to watch the sunset with him tomorrow and blush began to form on his face.

"Well, if you guys aren't going to get off my case about it, I asked Haruhi to watch the sunset with me tomorrow. Still even if I asked that, nothing happened." Hikaru sighed in relief, and noticed Tamaki going into his tent. He saw this as a perfect time to get off the topic. He looked at Kaoru, "Did you remember to place the Boss's bear back in his tent?" Kaoru look behind him and slowly turned back, "Uh… no. I totally forgot all about it."

* * *

A/N: Okay Okay, too long of wait. I'm sorry. It honestly shouldn't have taken that long. I get so caught up in things that it makes no sense. But I don't have a precious muse with me anymore. Patches, my tri-color guinea pig died and she was my inspiration to write more. But now that she died, I felt like I had to continue writing in her memory. I hope this chapter was good, I kinda just put it together within three days. Please read and review Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Disclaimer for this story, she does not own OHSHC…so sad, I know.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Morning Rescue and Bath Time Chatter

"_Well, if you guys aren't going to get off my case about it, I asked Haruhi to watch the sunset with me tomorrow. Still even if I asked that, nothing happened." Hikaru sighed in relief, and noticed Tamaki going into his tent. He saw this as a perfect time to get off the topic. He looked at Kaoru, "Did you remember to place the Boss's bear back in his tent?" Kaoru look behind him and slowly turned back, "Uh… no. I totally forgot all about it."  
_

"BEARY!" Everyone cringed as they heard a scream of terror. The twins both slouched down in their seats, trying not to be seen by the source of the scream. Tamaki ran out of his tent and began looking around frantically, searching everywhere for his beloved, blank-stared bear. He looked at the twins and stormed up to them. "Where is my Teddy Bear?" He grabbed both Hikaru and Kaoru by the collar of their shirts. They both looked at each other and pointed up. Tamaki looked up and saw his bear on a very high branch on a tree, certainly out of his reach. He had let go of the twins and ran over to the tree and tried to climb up its trunk. Unfortunately, this tree wasn't as climbable as his other tree he normally resorts to.

"You found your teddy bear; we're going to bed now. See ya." The two said simultaneously and went to their tent to go to bed. Mori and Hunny watched as Tamaki tried to climb the tree a few more times. They too got bored and retired back to their tents. Kyouya had already left ages ago. Tamaki was determined to get his teddy bear back. He looked around; he had found a rope and instantly got an idea. He threw the rope up and lassoed it around a sturdy branch. He tugged on the rope a few times to make the rope was okay enough to climb up, which had pass the pulling test. He began to climb up the rope when he noticed that his bear was still a few branches high than the one he had lassoed. He figured he was tall, so that wasn't a setback at all.

Tamaki had finally reached the top of the rope and had lifted himself up unto the shaky branch. He stood up, holding onto another branch to keep his balance. He looked and reached his hand up to the next branch that his bear was oh-so careful placed upon. His guess was wrong, he wasn't tall enough to just grab from the branch he was standing on. He went to step on another branch with one foot and was able to retrieve his precious bear.

"I got Beary! And when I come down, you shady twins had better be ready to feel my wrath!" He stepped down and accidently stepped on the rope, causing it to unwrapped and fall to ground. "Ah! Mommy!" He called out to Kyouya and then quickly covered his mouth. He didn't care about how much of a foul mood Kyouya would be if he was woken up, especially by him. What he did care about was how much a foul mood Hunny was in when he is woken up. He began to search his pockets, "Alright, no need to panic, I'll just call Haruh…" He stopped in mid-sentenced after he searching his pockets, he didn't have his cell phone. He began to panic a bit. "Uh, What should I do?" He looked at his teddy bear and hugged it tightly, "No need to worry, someone will come out soon enough."

Thirty minutes passed. Soon an hour had passed and Tamaki had fallen asleep on the branch, clutching his bear close to his side.

The morning had arrived as the sun's rays had found their way into Haruhi's tent, shining unto her face. She stretched and took a peek outside to see if anyone had woken up yet. From her observation no one seemed to be up. 'This would be a good time to go to that water area I found earlier yesterday." She grabbed the bag that the twins gave her and a towel. She walked outside and looked up at the sky, admiring the morning light. While looking up, she noticed something in a tree. It was laying on a branch, snoring. She shielded her eyes to see if she could see what it was. To her surprise, it was Tamaki.

"How the hell did he get there? And why is he up there in the first place?" She thought aloud to herself. "Well, that's easy. Kaoru and I threw his teddy bear up there, but we couldn't get it down. And the Boss found out, and he must've gone up there to get it last night." Haruhi turned around to see Hikaru walking towards her. "Hikaru? You're up early? Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru pointed to the tent, "still sleeping of course."

Haruhi smiled a bit, "That's strange, usually, it's the other way around. Either way, you're both late sleepers." Hikaru huffed a bit, "Yeah, well, I woke up first this time," He noticed that she had some clothes and a towel in her hand. "What's that? Do you plan on showering or something?" Haruhi looked at him with the 'isn't-it-obvious' face. "Yeah, I was." Hikaru looked at her quizzically, "You were? You mean, you are going to?" Haruhi shook her head, "No, I mean I was. But I'm not going to anymore. I thought everyone was sleeping."

"What difference does that make?" He looked at her. "Do you really think I'm going to bathe around guys? If you guys were sleeping, then yeah. But If not, no."

"That's right! Haruhi deserves to bathe with her father!" The two looked up to see where the sound came from. Of course, Tamaki was bright eyed and bushy-tailed. Haruhi shot him a glare, "No way in hell, Senpai." He whimpered a bit and hid his face behind his teddy bear. Haruhi looked up at him in question, "Senpai, why are you up in a tree in the first place? Just an observation." He looked down, "Well, if someone or more should I say "if somebodies" didn't throw my teddy bear in this tree, I wouldn't be in it." He looked at Hikaru with a glare.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, "He kinda ticked off Kaoru last night, you know. Interrupting your conversation every two seconds." Haruhi looked at him, "Kaoru threw the bear in the tree?" She found that hard to believe. "Well, not without my help after all," He flashed her fox-like smile. "I kinda figured that. Well, can you guys do me a favor?" Tamaki was already and alert to hear what she had to say. "Whatever you want us to do, I'll assure that it will happen!" Hikaru looked at Tamaki and then focused his attention on Haruhi. "He's in a tree, there's not much he can do."

Haruhi sighed, "But we have to get him down somehow. He can't stay up there forever." She picked up the rope and tossed it to Hikaru, "Can you throw it to Tamaki-Senpai? If I do it, the rope won't make it pass the first branch." Hikaru looked at the rope and looked up at Tamaki, "Alright Boss, I'm going to throw the rope for you to catch. Do you think you can handle it?" Tamaki nodded his head in determination, ready to catch the rope.

Hikaru tossed the rope up and it came back to him. "Hmm… that wasn't high enough, was it Boss?" Tamaki looked down at them. "You might want to throw it higher, Hikaru." Haruhi looked at Hikaru, "Could you stop playing around and give him the rope?"

"Fine." Hikaru tossed the rope up and Tamaki was able to catch it. "Alright, now tie the rope around the branch and climb down it." Haruhi looked at Hikaru and smiled, "So, You're helping him after all." He glanced at her and looked up to see if Tamaki tied the knot right to come down. "Only because you yelled at me."

Tamaki slowly started to descend from the tree with his teddy bear tucked underneath his arm. "Damn twins, making me sleep in a tree for an entire night. How so un-host-like of them. As a new rule as of today, no more truth or dare." He had finally reached the ground and went to his tent.

Haruhi was satisfied that Tamaki was down from the tree and gathered up her clothes and towel. "Well, I should hurry and bathe quickly before everyone else starts waking up." She spoken to herself and began walking to the spring. "You know you really shouldn't go alone. At least not in these woods." A familiar voice had caught her attention. She turned around, only to lock eyes once more with the amber irises of a twin. Haruhi blushed softly and spun around abruptly. A flashback of the game had come back to her. She shook the memory away.

"Hikaru, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She reassured him, hoping he would okay with it and let her go. But she should have known better that he wouldn't. "Just let me walk you there and be a lookout. I promise I won't look at you. That would be indecent of me." Haruhi was shocked at his words and tone of voice. He sounded really sincere and worried about her well being. Something not very common in Hikaru. She couldn't help but give in to him.

"Fine, you can tag along, but you have to stay true to your word and no dirty tricks and no loopholes." Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got it. No dirty tricks or loopholes." He gave her thumbs up in acknowledgement. Haruhi sighed and began walking, almost mindlessly. 'I would most rather go alone, but Hikaru is right. I really shouldn't go alone. It would help a lot if Renge was here though.'

Hikaru looked at her, "So, what are you thinking about? You seem pretty concentrated." She looked up and placed a finger on her chin, "Just thinking about how far you should be from spring, being that you're a guy and guys will be guys." Hikaru took offense to her comment. "We-we're not like typical guys." Haruhi looked at him quizzically.

"We?" Hikaru nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, Kaoru and I. Actually, I don't think anyone is like that, maybe with an exception of the Boss. But even he has decency to let girls have their privacy. It's that nosey Bossa-Nova we have to worry about." Haruhi laughed a bit, "Of course you would bring that up."

"Well, of course I would. He knows you are a girl, so it only makes sense that he is curious about you." He placed his arms behind his head and continued to walk, looking up the sky. Haruhi looked at him, "Funny that you would say such a thing, Hikaru. Being that you, yourself, know that I'm a girl." He was startled by her response to his statement. She tilted her head a bit. "Does that mean you're curious about me, too?" Hikaru looked at her quite flustered, "Where would you pull an idea like that from? Stop assuming things like that. When you assume, you make an ass out of 'U' and me!" She laughed a little bit because of his reaction. "I was only kidding, you know. No need to get on the offensive side of things." Hikaru looked down, hiding his blush from her. "I should've known." He said with a deadpan sound in his voice.

They walked for a bit in silence with only the sound of rustling leaves in the wind. They weren't there mentally though. Hikaru was fighting with himself, internally. And as for Haruhi, she had reoccurring tingling feeling on her lips from the game. She was completely out of it until she had heard the sound of running water. She looked ahead and saw the beautiful that she had discovered earlier. It seemed more beautiful now that morning sun was reflecting off the water. She noticed a very large rock on the side of the spring. Large enough that a person could stand behind it and keep watch, while another bathes. She smiled with relief. She looked at her 'body-guard', who seemed to be a trance of his own.

Hikaru just gazed at the beautiful scene in front of him. 'How is it she finds a place as awesome as this?' He thought to himself. Haruhi looked at him and point to large rock. "That is where you'll be standing and watching for anything, alright?" He looked at the rock and stood in front of it, "So, I should just stand here like this?" Haruhi nodded, "Yup, you're doing a good job already. And I'll bathe directly behind the rock, so I'll be unseen." She went behind the rock and began to undress. Hikaru leaned against the rock, "Would it be okay to hold a conversation with you?" Haruhi got into the water, about neck-deep and looked at the rock, knowing that his voice was coming from that direction. "What kind of question is that? Of course you can talk to me. Just as long as you keep looking that way."

Hikaru looked up at the sun beaming through the trees, feeling the breeze gently pass him. "I guess I should've known the answer to that question." He smiled to himself. He liked the feeling of being able to talk to Haruhi like he was now. "So, Haruhi, what do you plan on doing when you get back from camping?" Haruhi thought for a bit, "I would like to get started on our summer homework before school starts again. But I guess I could put that off for a few days. What about yourself? What do you plan on doing?" Hikaru looked at his wrist in boredom, "I don't know, honestly. But who knows what we'll be able to with the Boss hovering around. He'll probably make us do something totally outrageous like usual.

Haruhi treaded water for a bit, "I don't know why, but sometimes I don't mind Tamaki's ridiculous ideas. Keyword being 'sometimes.' He means well most of the time. Tamaki is the type of person who loves to see others happy, but will sacrifice his own happiness in return." Hikaru looked down, "Yeah, it's just in his personality to do stuff like that, though. Like an instinct." Haruhi smiled, "And I admire that a lot in him. He maybe an airhead, but he is what makes the Host-Club the Host-Club. You remember when we almost lost him? To Lady Elcair Tonnere?" He remembered it all too well. He had broken his arm racing after him in a horse and carriage, endangering not only his life, but Kaoru's and Haruhi's. He was glad that they were able to have Tamaki back in the Host-Club. But he was uncertain about Haruhi, because she seemed to be interested in Tamaki. But afterwards, everything seemed to be back to normal.

Hikaru played with his bracelets that were on his wrists, "Yeah, I remember when that happened. But we got the idiot back. That's all that mattered. He was so stupid for thinking he could just leave the Host-Club like that." Haruhi laughed a bit, "Yeah, true." She would hate to know what the host club would do if she tried to leave now. She was finished bathing and had gotten out of the water. Drying herself off, she remembered that she was suppose to watch the sunset with Hikaru today. She got dressed and peeked around the rock? "Hikaru?" He laughed a bit, "I was worried that you forgot I was here. You're finished?" Haruhi nodded, gathering up all of her items.

"Yeah, lets head back so we don't worry everyone especially Tamaki. Who knows what he'll do if we don't come back soon." Hikaru began walking, "Well alright, lets head back then." She followed and thought about what was left to do while they were camping. They pretty much did everything. That wasn't good. The Host Club being bored meant they would come up with their own things to do and, ultimately, meaning that they would drag her along, too.

* * *

I'm So So So Sorry about the wait, got a few emails and decided to start up again. Hopefully I won't have such a wait like that again. My laptop had bailed out on me and had caused such delay. Hopefully you liked this chapter because Chapter 9 is in the making. Once again, my apologies. Thanks Love-bugs. Remember Read and Review.

Electrical Fox


End file.
